


Butterfly Wings

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's so special about 51st century butterflies? A normal day in the Harkness-Jones household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Wings

**Title** : Butterfly Wings  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : What's so special about 51st century butterflies? A normal day in the Harkness-Jones household.  
 **Characters** : Jack, Ianto and little ones  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Notes** : A triple drabble, yup a triple drabble. Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) or is it 300 challenge 281: Lepidoptera. Also part of [The Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/15649.html) series.

**_Butterfly Wings_ **

Brynn and Ianto waited patiently for the remainder of the Harkness-Jones to emerge from the bedroom temporarily being used as a dressing room. Well, Ianto waited patiently. The eleven year old, not so much.

"What's taking them so long?" Brynn sighed dramatically.

"The costumes aren't easy to put on," Ianto put an arm around his daughter. "It'll be worth the wait."

"Why don't you have a costume?"

"Because I made them and Tarran asked him to be his partner."

"Ugh... ballet is so boring. Do I have to go to Tarran's show?" Brynn whined, resting her father's shoulder with a pout. "Pretty please, Daddy."

"Yes, you have to." Ianto was about to say more, but he burst into a fit of laughter when Jack and their five year old son came out wearing wings on their backsides.

Brynn hid her laughter in Ianto's shoulder when Jack looked genuinely confused at the outburst.

"Did we do something wrong?" Jack looked confused.

"The wings are supposed to be on your back." Ianto couldn't stop laughing.

"This is how butterflies looked when I was a kid. I think it looks cooler this way, don't you think so, Tarran?" Jack wiggled his buttocks for effect.

"No, not really," Tarran rolled his eyes. "Butt Wings aren't real. I told you so. You're a dork, Dad."

"You remember that far back, Dad? I'm impressed." It clearly had become gang up on Jack day.

Ianto chose to remain silent and only shake his head, not bothering to ask about 51st century butterflies with wings growing out of their arses.

"I'm not a dork!" Jack proclaimed. "I'm not, am I?" He asked his husband for confirmation.

"No," Ianto shook his head, keeping a straight face until he exchanged looks with his children and all three burst out laughing.


End file.
